Never to Return
by Lady Akina
Summary: Beautiful and intelligent. The girl every guy wanted, but none could have her heart. Please R&R In the process of rewriting
1. The Beginning

Serena stared out the window of her bedroom. The silence comforted her. Her mind drifted to questions that she wanted answers to.'Why did he break up with me? What did I do wrong?'   
  
The day Darien Shields broke up with her was the day she died. The day the new Serena was born. She no longer was an immature child. She was a quiet woman that studied hard and pushed everyone away from her. Beautiful and intelligent. The girl every guy wanted, but none could have her heart. Her friends were there for her. She pushed them away along with everyone else. She was still a scout. She destroyed her enemies. Soon her heart was hidden so no one could find it. She mastered the art of hiding her emotions. The Serena everyone knew was gone...Never to come back.  
  
"Come on Serena!" Mina yelled from the doors of the arcade.  
  
"No thank you. I have some studying to do. Would you care to join me?" Serena asked looking at her fellow scout.  
  
Mina's smile fell, "Serena are you sure your okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Mina."  
  
"Okay then," Mina sighed. As Serena left she turned to the others. "Serena's taking this pretty hard. She's always studying and never hangs out anymore."  
  
"I'll go with her. It wouldn't be suspicious if I went to go study," Amy said as she got her coat and left.  
  
"Poor Serena. She was so bummed out at first. Now she just pushes everyone away and buries herself in schoolwork," Lita shook her head.  
  
"I feel so bad. I really miss the old Serena," Raye looked up when the doors to the arcade opened. "Look who just came in."  
  
Darien walked into the arcade. He took one look at Mina, Raye, and Lita. They were all glaring at him and he knew why.  
  
Lita was the first to talk, "I can't believe you did that to Serena."  
  
Darien looked away.  
  
"Hey!" Raye took her turn, "Look at us when we talk to you."  
  
"Just drop it Raye. He's not worth it," Mina turned, grabbed her things and left. Lita and Raye soon followed.  
  
"Whoa, what did you do?" Andy came up to Darien. He had seen the whole thing.  
  
"I...I broke up with Serena," he took a seat at a table.  
  
"You broke up with her! No wonder she hasn't been coming here lately. Not to mention why all her friends are mad at you," Andy scratched his head, "Why though?"  
  
"......" Darien didn't say anything. Instead he got up and left. He walked to the library for a quiet place to think. He walked up and down the isles. While he was walking he ran into someone, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," he bent down to pick up the fallen books. He handed them over to the women he bumped into.  
  
"D...Darien?" he looked up to find Serena in front of him. " I have to go. I have to study," she started mumbling as she retrieved her fallen books. She hurried away to get her things.   
  
'I just saw Serena in a library.' Darien was thinking to himself as he went on to find a place to be alone. 'I think I'll just go home.'  
  
'Oh no! I just ran into Darien. No. I will not cry. He is no longer a part of my life.' Serena looked up. She was in her room. She looked in the mirror. What she saw wasn't her reflection. She saw an emotionless woman in her place. 'He is no longer a part of my life.' 


	2. Goodbye

Serena got up early the next morning. She wrote a quick note to her family saying that she was going to the library to study and that she would be back by curfew. Serena left and was so deep in thought she wasn't paying attention to where she was headed. She knew her family had been worried because of her sudden change. Her brother stopped making fun of her and her mother was complementing her quite often. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts. She found herself in the park where she and Darien often met. Her eyes stung from the threat of tears. She held them back. Wasting no time she decided not to go to the library, but instead to visit some old friends.  
  
Serena lightly knocked on the door. She hadn't seen them since the battle against Pharaoh 90. The door opened, "Hello Hotaru, I haven't seen you in awhile," Serena smiled at the little girl that answered the door.  
  
"Hi! Come in. I will get Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka," with that Hotaru skipped off to call her guardians. Not too long later she returned with all three of the outer scouts following her.   
  
"Princess, what brings you here?" Michiru was the first to ask.   
  
"Well, I was going to go to the library, but I..." Serena looked down.  
  
"Princess are you okay?" Setsuna kneeled down to see Serena's face. She saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Hotaru, why don't you go play outside? We'll come get you later." Hotaru jumped up and ran to play outside. Setsuna turned back to Serena, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you guys. I thought about so don't think I'm just doing this just for no reason," Serena regained her emotionless composure.  
  
"What is it?" Haruka noticed that Serena was masking her emotions. Being who she was, she had to know why.  
  
"I am going back to the moon kingdom. No one else knows, and I do not want anyone to find me. Luna is coming with me. Only you will know where I am. Keep this secret well. Incase anything happens, you can call me for help. But I repeat, do not let my whereabouts be known to anyone." Serena looked each of them in the eye.   
  
"Why haven't you told anyone else?" Michiru wanted to know why none of the other scouts knew about this.  
  
"Because they know why I cannot stay here," Serena got up from her seat. "They would just try to stop me."  
  
"And what do they know that we don't?" Haruka moved to block the door.  
  
"I believe Michiru's mirror can tell you that." she moved to stand in front Haruka. "Excuse me I have to go now."  
  
Haruka moved out of the way. She watched as Serena left. "Michiru, get your mirror. I would like to know what our Princess is hiding." she turned to see Hotaru looking up at her.  
  
"She left and told me to give this to you," Hotaru held up the compact Serena used to hold the Silver Imperium Crystal. "She said that if you put this with Michiru's mirror, you could talk to her at any time."  
  
When Serena got home she found her mom waiting for her. "Serena, do you want to talk about something?"  
  
"Mom...I'm sorry," Serena turned then added, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Just be sure to contact me every now and then so I know your alright. Just do that one thing for me please?" her mom looked at the retreating form of her daughter.  
  
"Of coarse," Serena walked over and gave her a hug. "If you need to contact me, go find either Michiru, Setsuna, or Haruka. They'll know how to contact me." Serena left. "Goodbye everyone," she whispered before she disappeared from the Earth.   
  
Nearby, a figure stood watching in amazement as Serena disappeared. "She's gone. She left her friends defenceless," he smirked, then was lost in the shadows of the night.  
  
Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka looked in disbelief as the scene replayed one last time on the mirror.  
  
"I can't believe it," Michiru said as sadness laced her voice.  
  
"I'm going out," Haruka grabbed her keys.  
  
"Remember, no one is to know where she is," Setsuna sat down as she knew she couldn't do anything to stop Haruka.  
  
"I know, I know," Haruka left.   
  
"Do you think he knows what he has done?" Michiru looked at Setsuna.  
  
"I doubt it. Its like history replaying itself. This is what happened to Queen Serenity. This is the reason the Moon Kingdom was destroyed," Setsuna was deep in thought, 'If we don't do something, the world will be thrown into chaos.'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Darien heard a knock at his door. When he opened it he found an angry Haruka.   
  
"Hello Prince Endymion. We need to have a little chat." 


	3. Warnings

"Do you know what the hell your doing?" Haruka could no longer hold in her rage, "This could ruin everything. Not only that, you've given the enemy the upper hand."  
  
Darien tried vainly from shrinking back in fear. He learned that if Haruka was in a rage, NEVER get in her way. "What do you mean?" Darien was confused. How had he given the enemy the upper hand?  
  
"Princess Serenity is gone."  
  
"Gone?! Gone where?" he could here the panic in his own voice.  
  
"I am sworn to secrecy," Haruka knew she was know in dangerous territories disobeying the Prince.  
  
"Sworn by who?" he tried his best to sound threatening to Haruka.  
  
"The princess herself."  
  
"Where did she go?" his voice was unwavering.  
  
Haruka stood in front of the prince, "I am sworn to secrecy. Nothing you do can help. But, I warn you. If you do not resolve matters with the princess as soon as possible, history will repeat itself and the thing you hold most dear will be lost to you forever," Haruka left him with his thoughts and went back to her home. There, she found a not too happy Setsuna awaiting her.  
  
"What did you tell him?!" Setsuna was ready to strangle Haruka for the shift she felt in the space and time continuum.  
  
"I only warned him," she countered.  
  
"What did you say to him exactly?" Setsuna was growing impatient.  
  
"I don't really know what I said exactly...but it was something like, if you don't make up with the princess, we are completely screwed, " Haruka couldn't help but smile at Setsuna's response. Suddenly she was hit in the back of her head. "Owww," she turned to see a thoroughly pissed Michiru.  
  
"I think you might want to know that the rest of the scouts are now alert of Serena's disappearance. No doubt they will come here to try and find Serena's location," she showed her mirror. A picture of the four scouts not far from their home appeared.  
  
"I suggest we leave," Hotaru walked into the room. Her eyes cold and void of any emotion. She had also grown the last time they had seen her, which was 2 hours before. "They will keep pumping us for information until they retrieve Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity?" all three gasped.  
  
"Yes. She has awakened."  
  
Princess Serenity had awaken as Neo Queen Serenity. It was almost to impossible to believe. But due to the turn of events, they did not doubt it. They all looked up when they heard knocking at their door.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna!" they heard Mina yelling.  
  
"Open up the damn door!" Lita was in an extremely bad mood. When Darien had told them that Serena was gone, she nearly killed him. She stopped when he said that the Haruka was the one that told him. The four scouts figured if one knew, the others must know too.  
  
"Quickly! We must leave at once," Hotaru ran to the back of the house. Behind her the three Outer Senshi followed. When they opened the door, they were greeted by the four scouts.  
  
"Awww crap," was all Haruka had time to say before she was violently shoved back into the house with the rest of them.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry its short! I just wanted to add something before I leave. Plz review!


	4. Explanations

"Where is Serena?" Mina was nearly nose to nose with Haruka.   
  
She just smiled and shrugged. "What gives you the idea that we know?"  
  
"Darien said that you went to his house and told him Serena left!" Mina was growing very impatient.   
  
Before Haruka could answer, Serena's voice was heard throughout the room. "Hello? Michiru, are you there? Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru?" Before any of the four could answer, Amy had the mirror.  
  
"Serena where are you? I tried to locate you, but I can't," Amy looked at Serena's figure in the mirror. Serena was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore when they first discovered her to be the moon princess. Behind her was a beautiful white room. That's when it all came together in Amy's head, "Your on the moon," she whispered, but everyone still heard.  
  
"What?!" Mina went over and grabbed the mirror. "What are you doing on the moon?"  
  
Serena flinched at th sound of Mina's angry voice. She quickly regained her composure. "I am here because I thought it was time I stopped acting like a child and filled the position my mother left for me."  
  
Raye was taken aback. Not only was Serena being responsible, but her voice. It didn't sound as it normally did. It was empty of all emotion. Cold and unforgiving. The word popped in her head. She then realized the full extent of what Darien had done. A memory from her past life came to her.  
  
Queen Serenity was denied the right to love who she wanted. Because of this, she never gave her love to anyone but her daughter. Because she buried herself in her duty and showed no feelings for others, she could not use the Imperial Crystal to it's full potential in the battle against Queen Baryel. That lead to the downfall of the Moon Kingdom...and the death of the Queen.  
  
'The downfall of the Moon Kingdom and the death of the Queen....' the thought repeated itself in Raye's head before she understood it. She paled at the thought. Still facing the hand mirror in Mina's hand she spoke. Her question directed toward Haruka, "You know what happened last time don't you?"  
  
Haruka looked at Raye. "I do know. That is why I warned him. I did not tell him though. It is not my place or yours to tell him. He must find out on his own."  
  
"What do you mean 'last time'" Lita looked at all of the Outer Senshi. Each had a looked of guilt...except Hotaru.  
  
"It was the first time I was awakened. I was awakened by direct order of Queen Serenity," she saw the shocked looks on all their faces. "She told me she wanted all of you reborn when the Negaverse was defeated. She also requested that Darien and Serena not meet."  
  
"Why?" Amy looked at the four scouts sitting on the couch. She knew they had the correct answer. But she didn't know if it was one she wanted to hear.  
  
"She knew that if they met, they would fall in love. And she knew that Serena's heart would break the instant Prince Endymiontook that love away. As you all already know, the Crystal responds to Neo Queen Serenity's emotions..." Hotaru was interrupted when Mina asked the question she was expecting.  
  
"You mean she's awakened into Neo Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Yes. As I was saying before," she waited for any other questions, then continued, "her heart is in turmoil. Her emotions are hidden. She cannot use the Crystal's power to it's full extent The same is happening to her as her mother. Queen Serenity died when her love was taken away. She became as Serena is and uncaring."  
  
"You must not tell the Prince of Serena's awakening. Or of her mother's past. If you do, the chaos that has already befallen us will not be defeated," Setsuna saw their confused looks and explained. "I felt a shift in the space and time continuum the today. I thought it was because Neo Queen Serenity has awakened. Then when I heard what Haruka said to Darien, I realized that there was a new enemy. An enemy that will not be so easily defeated."  
  
"What did Haruka say?" Michiru looked over to where Haruka was sitting...with her eyes closed.  
  
"I said that if he didn't make up with Serena, we're all screwed," Haruka opened them to find the scouts glaring daggers at her.  
  
Setsuna shook her head as if trying to get rid of a headache. "Anyways. The new enemy has the upper hand now that Serena is on the moon and unable to use the Crystal."  
  
"Do you get it. We cannot do anything unless they make up. We are basically useless. We can't even tell the Prince anything." Michiru rubbed her temples. She had just admitted to herself that she couldn't do anything to protect the Princess.  
  
"If you do, you'll only make matters worse," Setsuna stood and walked to the hallway. She lead everyone to a small room they held in the basement. It served as the Outer Senshi's very own control room. Once there they all took seats at a table next to a huge screen. As they sat down, the screen flickered and a picture of a young Queen Serenity appeared. They watched for what seemed like hours. Scenes of joy were soon replaced with scenes of sadness and despair. They watched as the once happy Princess turned to a serious Queen. When it was finally finished they looked at each other. All realizing that they couldn't do anything. As they left the house, the four scouts decided that it would be best to avoid Darien for the time being.

.

.

.

.

.

I just got back so i wanted to update. I hope you like it. Plz review


	5. Searching for the Moon: Never to Return

Hello! I know not a lot of people actually read this story... And I'm fine with that. I just realized how badly written it was... I actually haven't read it since the last time I've updated it which was 07-23-04. I am just letting people who actually did read it know that I'm writing this story again (kind of... it has a similar plot but it's written waaaaaaaaaay better). I won't delete this one because I want to remember how stupid I was when I first started writing. But please... Read the new one. It will be titled Searching for the Moon: Never to Return. I promise that it is much better then this... thing (I can't even call this an attempt!). Anyways... I'm working on it, but just as a warning... I won't be able to update regularly until summer because of school! But please please give it a chance!

-Lady Akina


	6. Searching for the Moon Series

Hehehehe... Okay! I have finally put out the first chapter in my new series, Searching for the Moon! The first part is called Prelude. Please read it! Prelude takes place in the past when they are on the moon. I've started the story, but I've got to find a beta to read the rest of the chapters. If anyone is interested, please send me a message or review Searching for the Moon: Prelude. I got lucky with the first chapter because my sister was visitng for spring break but she went back to uni and I will not let my little sister proof my writing. Please please please read and review! 


End file.
